


Three Blind Mice

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-18
Updated: 2008-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #66 - Mice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Blind Mice

“Umma! Umma! Guess what I learned today! Guess, guess!” Nine year old Donghae hopped from one foot to the other in excitement and glee.

Eeteuk sighed, but responded as expected. “I don’t know. What did our Donghae learn today in school?”

“We learned about the Three Blind Mice and how Americans just have to change everything and… Well you see originally it was:

 

> _Three Blinde Mice,_   
>  _three Blinde Mice,_   
>  _Dame Iulian,_   
>  _Dame Iulian,_   
>  _The Miller and his merry olde Wife,_   
>  _shee scrapte her tripe licke thou the knife._

But the it became this:

> _Three blind mice. Three blind mice._   
>  _See how they run. See how they run._   
>  _They all ran after the farmer's wife_   
>  _She cut off their tails with a carving knife._   
>  _Did you ever see such a thing in your life_   
>  _As three blind mice._

And then Hollywood got all crazy and changed it to this when James Bond – you know, Double Oh Nine umma! – battled Dr. No:

> _Three blind mice in their room._   
>  _Three blind mice, there they go._   
>  _Marching down the streets in goodbye._   
>  _To a calypso beat all the while._   
>  _They're looking for the cat,_   
>  _The cat that swallowed the rat._   
>  _They want to show that cat the attitude of three blind mice._

Aren’t you proud of me, Umma?” Donghae bounced up and down, giddy at his new-found knowledge and Eeteuk sighed once more before ruffling his hair and saying, “Of course I’m proud of you. I’m always proud of you Donghae.”


End file.
